Lovers and Friends
by big-smiles-all-around
Summary: Sequel to Old And New. It might be confusing if you don't read the first one. Involves pregnant women, stalkers, death threats, love and much more. Feedback is welcomed! EO and FOC. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Okay, I need to clairify some things! I'm Canadian and have never been to New York even though I plan on going this winter. I do not know what kind of resaurants they have there! Sorry! I used Boston Pizza because there is one in a town about a half hour away from us(Niagara Falls, you may of heard of it). My town dosen't have much. Only a couple of diners and bars. We are a small town so I am clueless on most of my details. I also suck at sex scenes so there is no detail what-so-ever! Thanks! This story goes out to mstang.gurl, onetreefan, obsessedwithstabler, and GiggleGloWorm9987! You guys are great! Thanks for the reviews and if I missed your name then I'm really sorry:(. Hope you like it! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Fin, Kelly, Olivia and Elliot were all sitting in a booth at Boston Pizza. They got back from their honeymoon 2 months ago and the girls both had growing stomachs. The group hung out often and was all very close. 

"Hey Elliot?" Fin said.

"Yeah?" He looked at Fin.

"10 bucks says I can kick your ass in a game of pool." Fin said with a smile.

Elliot nodded. "Bring it on buddy." Elliot said and they went over to one of the pool tables.

Kelly laughed. "Who do you think will win?" She asked.

"Who knows? Didn't they tie last time?"

"Yeah but how do you tie in a game of pool?"

"I have no idea!" Olivia said and both the girls chuckled. They looked over at their husbands and smiled when they saw both the guys laughing.

The girls started talking about nothing in particular when Kelly looked over and saw two girls approaching Fin and Elliot.

The one girl put her hand on Elliot's arm and gave him a seductive smile. Elliot just looked at Fin who was trying to avoid the girl who was talking to him. Elliot and Fin both smiled and held their hands up so the girls could see their wedding rings. The girls still kept talking.

"You think we should help them?" Olivia asked.

"As much as I enjoy seeing them try and fight off two horny low life's I think they definitely need our help." Kelly said and got up.

Olivia smiled and joined her. They walked over to their husbands and smiled at the two girls. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and kissed her. Fin did the same with Kelly. The two girls scoffed and walked away.

Fin just shook his head. Kelly looked at him. "So who won the game?" She asked.

Elliot smiled. "Well I won the first one and he won the second one so nobody really gained any money."

Olivia and Kelly laughed. "Wanna join us?" Fin asked.

"Hell yeah!" Olivia said and grabbed a pool stick. Elliot laughed at her.

They switched teams a couple of times so they had a different partner each time. They played a few more rounds and decided to call it a night.

"See you guys later" Olivia said and hugged Kelly. "We still up for that lunch trip on Thursday?" Olivia asked.

"You bet" Kelly said.

"See ya later man" Fin said and knocked knuckles with Elliot. Olivia smiled. "Fin, are you turning Elliot into a gangster?"

Fin scoffed. "Liv it's gangstaaa just to let you know. I don't think he'd appreciate it if I hugged him." Everyone laughed.

"I'm fine with the knuckles." Olivia said.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways oblivious of the person in the dingy car across the street watching them.

* * *

The Next Morning At The Tutuola House… 

"Hey baby?" Fin yelled into the living room.

"Yeah?" Kelly said from the kitchen.

"Do you know where my black t-shirt is?"

"What one?" She rolled her eyes.

"My NYPD one"

"The laundry basket in the hallway"

Five minutes later Fin came out wearing a white wife-beater and a pair of jeans that hung loosely on his butt, holding his t-shirt. He came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"How you feeling today?" He asked.

"Not that bad." She turned around and gave him a kiss. She loved the way he looked when he wore his wife-beaters. "You're going to be late. You better get going." She said.

He smiled. "I got time" He gave her another kiss and embraced her in a hug.

"Go. Call me later. I love you," She whispered in his ear. He pulled his shirt on and grabbed his dress shirt from the table and buttoned it up.

"I love you too baby. I'll miss you. Bye" He gave her one last kiss and headed out the door.

She smiled and turned her head when she heard the door open again. He walked in and looked at her.

"What did you forget?" She asked him.

"This" he said and gave her one more kiss. He lowered his head and kissed her stomach. "I love you too and be good" He kissed her and her stomach one more time and left with a smile. Kelly just shook her head and went to get dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Stabler house… 

Elliot and Olivia were still lying in bed when Olivia's head shot up.

"Shit!" She cursed and shook Elliot.

"Wake up. Elliot, honey, wake up. Were late!" She got up and ran into the bathroom to shower.

Elliot lifted his head and blinked several times. "Shit!" he cursed as well.

He ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower with Olivia. She smiled at him.

"It'll take less time if we shower together." He said with a boyish grin.

Olivia just laughed and kissed him. He grabbed the soap and started washing Olivia's back. It turned into a full back massage, which turned into passionate sex. By the time they got out of the shower they were laughing and 10 minutes late.

They got into the car and took off to the precinct. They were halfway there and stuck in traffic. Elliot turned to Olivia. "Call Cap. Tell him were late."

Olivia nodded and pressed speed dial 4 on her cell-phone. Elliot was 1, Kelly was 2, and Fin was 3.

"Cap we are currently stuck in traffic. Yeah. Okay. 10 minutes. Okay. Fine. No! Please no? Okay. I understand. Thanks. Bye"

Elliot leaned over quickly kissed Olivia. "Have I told you that I love you this morning?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. 8 times since we woke up. I love you too." Olivia returned the kiss.

"Guess what" She said.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I'm officially on desk duty. Cragen wouldn't budge."

Elliot smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and held it the whole way to the precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Okay it's fluffy! I have a big writers block and I need a little help. If you have any ideas then please review. I know it's short but I thought I should have some fun in the story. I am going camping today and won't be able to update for a few days! Sorry! Thanks and Review!**

* * *

Kelly and Fin were at Olivia's and Elliot's. They were sitting on the back porch with a couple non-alcoholic drinks. Olivia had her feet resting in Elliot's lap and Fin's hand was on Kelly's thigh. 

"Bradley" Elliot said.

"Jeffery" Olivia said and looked at Elliot.

They were all brainstorming baby names.

Kelly picked up her drink and when she realized it was empty she grabbed Fin's.

"Sarah" She said before taking a drink. Olivia nodded.

"Alexa" Elliot said.

"Troy" Fin said.

Olivia smiled. "That's cute," She said.

"Christopher" Kelly said.

"No" Elliot shook his head "I went to school with a Chris. Total smart ass and bugged the hell out of me"

"Gracie" Elliot said.

It was Fin who shook his head this time. "Sounds too…old" Olivia nodded.

"Kate" Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and held it.

"Steven" Elliot said and gave her hand a squeeze.

Kelly leaned her head on Fin's shoulder. "Keegan"

"Caitlin"

"Too ordinary. Everyone is Caitlin." Kelly said.

"Tracey" Olivia said.

"Taylor" Elliot countered. "I always loved that name."

"Nicholas. Short could be Nicky." Elliot said.

"Naw, I knew a Nicky. He was annoying." Fin replied.

"Ben?" Kelly questioned.

Elliot answered with one word. "Nerd"

Everyone chuckled. "Josh" Olivia said.

"Lisa"

"Devon" Fin gave Kelly's forehead a kiss.

"Brittany" Elliot said.

"Candace"

Olivia shook her head. "No way. I trained with a Candace. Whined 24/7."

"Justin" Kelly said.

"Sean" Olivia smiled.

"Carrie"

"Deshawn" Elliot said.

"I like that" Kelly said and Fin agreed.

"Tamara" Olivia said.

"I like that too" Kelly said. Fin just nodded.

"Ryan" Fin said.

"I've always loved that name," said Olivia.

"Me too" said Elliot.

"Kyle" said Kelly.

"Nope" replied Elliot.

Olivia looked at him. "I like that." She said.

Fin checked his watch. "Hey Kel, we better get going." She nodded.

They both got up and said their goodbyes. When Fin and Kelly walked to the car they didn't notice the man with the black trench coat walk away briskly. The unknown man smiled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: Okay...In my reviews I had someone ask who Kelly is and all that stuff. This is a sequel read my other story first. Anyways, I'll explain whats going on in the next chapter. Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

Fin and Elliot were in one of the break rooms eating lunch together. They were laughing and joking around with each other when Elliot's phone rang. 

"Stabler. Hey Baby. Same time? And? Please? YES! I love you. Bye honey."

He ended the call and look at Fin. "3,2,1" When Elliot said 1 he pointed to Fin's cell phone and it rang.

"How'd you…?" Fin questioned and picked his phone up.

"Tutuola. Oh. Right. You did? Do you? Hell yeah. Damn really? Oh shit, baby I love you. Bye Kel."

Elliot looked at Fin and Fin just stared back. "Girl" Fin said and a huge smile broke out on his face. Elliot started smiling as well. "Boy" He said.

Just then John walked into the room and looked at the two grinning men. "What are you two fools smiling about?" He asked.

"The girls found out the sex of the babies." Elliot said.

John grabbed a chicken ball from Fin's plate. Fin smacked his hand. "Get your own damn food old man."

John started pouting. Fin shook his head. "Fine take it. I'm in a good mood. Your lucky." Fin handed his plate over to John. He smiled. "So you were saying? About the babies?"

"Yeah they found out the sex." Elliot said.

"And?" John asked excitedly.

"Sorry. Can't tell." Elliot leaned back in his chair. Fin smiled.

"C'mon guys. I want to know."

"Nope" Fin said and him and Elliot got up and left. John was alone in the room.

"I'll get them one of these days," John said to himself.

* * *

Olivia and Kelly were at a diner near their doctor's office. The girls had convinced to get the doctor to check the girls one after another. Kelly was eating a BLT and Olivia had a plate of fries.

"I'm happy I'm having a boy." Olivia said.

"Why?" Asked Kelly.

"Well, Elliot has 3 girls. I think a boy makes him happy. What about you?"

"I'm happy. Either way it wouldn't matter. I think secretly Fin wants a girl. Him and Ken are close now, you know, ever since he got shot. They hang out once in a while and Fin wants to have a daddy's little girl and all that."

"Aww that's cute, hey, you know what this means?"

"What?" Kelly took a bite from Olivia's BLT.

Olivia smiled and grabbed a couple of Kelly's fries. "Baby shopping. I love their little clothes. Shoes too. I wish I could wear some of their things."

Kelly laughed. "You want to wear baby clothes?"

"No! Well…if they fit me then yes." Olivia said.

Kelly just laughed. "Your so weird but I still love you"

"Pfft, you calling me weird?" Olivia said.

Kelly nodded.

"I'm not the one that thought it would be cool to use a paintball gun to repaint her room."

"Hey! Fin and I did that in college and it looked amazing!" Kelly said and smiled.

_Flashback…_

"_Fin! Aim to the left!" Kelly yelled._

_Fin started laughing and hit the left side of the wall. They had been painting with the paint gun all day and the room looked really good. Spots of paint were everywhere and they ranged from all different colors._

"_Damn this is awesome. Kelly watch out!" Fin yelled. Kelly tripped over her own paint gun and fell in a puddle of paint. She started laughing a pulled fin down with her. They laid like that for 10 minutes laughing. _

_End flashback…_

"Elliot and I are looking for a new bed. Ours squeaks" Olivia said and sipped her water.

"Too much info. Honestly, I don't want to know how squeaky your bed is." Kelly said and dodged an ice cube.

"Oh shove it" Olivia said.

Kelly suddenly turned extremely serious. "Hey Liv?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"That guy over there. He's been watching us for the last 20 minutes. I think I saw him when I went to the store this morning also."

"Lets go talk to him." Olivia said and got up.

Both the girls got up and started to walk outside the diner so they could speak to the man. When they got out they couldn't find him.

"Well that was odd. Anyways, I better get going. Are we going baby shopping on Friday?" Olivia asked Kelly.

Kelly nodded and the girls hugged.

"See ya!" Kelly said and they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Elliot was on his way home when 2 fire trucks and an ambulance passed him. He pulled to the side of the road and let them pass. He was down the street from his house when he saw where the fire was. His heart sunk and his throat went dry at the site of his house surrounded by police and medics.

"Olivia" He whispered to the empty car.

* * *

Fin stopped at the store on the corner to get Kelly a few things. He was just paying when his cell phone rang.

"Tutuola" He said.

Kelly was on the other line. "Fin!" She started crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Come home." Kelly said and then Don came over the line.

"Fin I'd come home if I were you. There was an accident at your house. Someone is out to get you and Elliot."

Fin grabbed his bag form the clerk and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: More drama will be happening soon. Hehe I hope you like it. I need a few ideas so please review with them. Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

Elliot jumped out of the car and ran to his house. 

"Olivia! Olivia!" He kept screaming her name but he couldn't find her. He was about to fun into his house when John grabbed him and pushed him out into the middle of the road.

"Elliot relax!" He yelled.

"Relax? My wife is in there! How the fuck do I relax, John?" Elliot screamed.

"She's fine! The firemen got the fire out a long time ago and Olivia wasn't in the house when it started. She's over there by the ambulance. Go!" John yelled and pushed Elliot towards the ambulance.

Elliot started running and finally found Olivia. She was sitting in the back of an ambulance with her head in her hands. She looked up when he approached her and she jumped out of the ambulance and wrapped her arms around his middle. She had a death grip on him.

"Oh sweetie, I was so worried. Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. It was a bomb Elliot. Somebody put a bomb in our house! If I had been inside I would have died. I was just opening the door when upstairs just exploded and I ran. I ran so far, Elliot." She started crying and Elliot just held her closer.

Elliot whispered soothing things in her ear. He was surprised at her behavior. Olivia never cried. This was new. He just held her and told her how much he loved her.

* * *

Fin sped down to their apartment building. The car was barely stopped when he jumped out and saw the bomb squad. He spotted Don comforting Kelly by a squad car. He ran over to them and Kelly fell into his arms.

"Shhh. It's alright. Babe, I'm right here." Fin comforted Kelly.

He looked at Don who had just gotten off the phone. "What's going on?" He asked.

"A bomb blew up at Elliot's house. Olivia is fine but their house is trashed. There was also a bomb here" Fin's eyes went wide and Don continued. "I don't believe that it is a coincidence. We aren't taking any chances. Somebody broke into both places and placed the bomb in your bedrooms. We are lucky no one got hurt. You guys are being put into the same hotel, rooms beside each other. There will be 24-hour surveillance. I'm not risking your lives for anything. That's final. You got it?" Don said and pointed to Fin.

"Yeah, man, I got it" Fin said and placed a small kiss on Kelly's forehead.

* * *

At the hotel…

Elliot and Olivia were in Fin's and Kelly's hotel room for a couple hours just hanging around and they decided to call it a night.

Olivia was in the bathroom and Elliot knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She yelled through the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She opened the door. "El, you're my husband. You don't have to ask."

He smiled at her standing by the sink holding her toothbrush. He grabbed his toothbrush as well and put some toothpaste on it. Once they were finished getting changed they went to bed. Elliot grabbed Olivia by the waist and pulled her as close as he could. She wrapped her one arm around his waist and the other was placed on his bare chest.

"I was so scared today. I thought I'd lost you and the baby." Elliot whispered in her ear.

"I know. The doctor said that everything is okay with the baby though. He'll be fine."

"I hope so. So what names do you like?" Elliot asked her.

"I like Ryan or Troy. You?"

"Taylor and Ryan."

"We both like Ryan. You want to name him that?" She asked.

"Yeah. Ryan. What about middle names?" He asked.

"You can pick the middle name." She said.

"We'll think about that later. We've got lots of time. Lets get some rest." Elliot said and kissed Olivia softly.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too," He said and they both fell into a happy slumber.

* * *

Fin was lying on the bed flipping through the channels on the small T.V. He stopped on a late night comedy show and grabbed his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of boxers and a wife-beater. He got changed and laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. He dozed off for a couple minutes and the next thing he knew Kelly was wrapped in a towel and straddling him.

He smiled up at her. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was kind of cute if you ask me." She said and gave him a quick kiss.

She rolled off of him and grabbed one of his T-shirts. She put it on with a pair of underwear and laid beside him. He turned to face her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Damn, Kel, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said.

Kelly smiled. "We'll make it through anything, together."

"Yeah." Fin said and started tickling Kelly.

"Fin! Stop! N-n-n-not fair! Fin! Odafin!" Kelly let out a long breath when Fin stopped.

She smacked his arm and pushed him off the bed. Fin got up with a boyish smile on his face and got under the covers and Kelly crawled in beside him. Fin gave her stomach a quick kiss and gave her a soft kiss. Kelly returned the kiss and nuzzled her face into the crook of Fin's neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her close.

"Night baby…and baby" Fin said.

Kelly let out a small chuckle. "Night Fin"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it's short but I'm leaving tomorrow for camping and I wanted to get something posted. I won't be able to update for about another week! But I'll eat a smore for all of my great friends and reveiwers! Thanks and Enjoy. **

**P.S I still need a few ideas!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Everyone was sitting in Don's office, including Kelly, discussing who might want to bomb them.

"Kelly and I saw this guy following us around the other day at the diner. We were going to say something to him but he disappeared." Olivia said.

She was sitting in the chair next to Elliot. Fin was leaning up against a filing cabinet and Kelly was sitting beside him on top of the cabinet. Don was in his chair and Munch was leaning up against the door.

"Yeah. He was staring at us. I had seen him before at the store earlier that morning. He was following me there too." Kelly agreed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Fin.

"I didn't think about it until now." She said

Don nodded. "Okay, do you remember what he looked like, Kel?"

"Black, short hair, Fin's height, he was leaning against a wall and I saw a tattoo on his wrist. Flames…I think." Kelly was about to continue when Fin chimed in.

"Did he have a black hat on? Backwards? Big boots?" He asked.

"Yeah…I remember catching a glance of him before we left the diner. How'd you know?" Olivia questioned.

Fin put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

Elliot got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on, buddy?" He asked.

"It's Anwar." He said.

Kelly shook her head. "Oh my god. I thought he was in jail."

"He was"

"Mind filling us in?" John asked.

"My parents adopted Anwar when he was 7. They thought adopting some poor child from a foreign country would help their political standing point. He got involved in the wrong kind of shit when he was 16 and got arrested several times after that. Busted for coke, speed, all that crap and 4 years ago he was arrested for almost killing his girlfriend. My parents must have gotten some time shaved off his sentence."

"How do you know it's him?" Don asked.

"He has a tattoo on his wrist. Flames. He would do anything for my blood-sucking parents. It wouldn't surprise me if they were behind this. Stupid assholes."

"How old is he now?" Olivia asked.

"Damn that kids got to be bout 28-29" Fin said.

"Why would they want to hurt Olivia and Elliot though?" John asked. "Wouldn't they just try and hurt you?"

"I don't know." Fin said.

"About that, I may know why they don't like us." Olivia said.

"Why?" Asked Kelly.

"Well remember when you got into that argument at the hospital with them? They left and then came back about 20 minutes later and everyone else was gone. Elliot and I were still waiting…the doctors wanted to talk to us about my injuries. Anyways, they were just about to go into Fin's room when we stopped them. We told them that they couldn't enter. They got really pissed and we kind of ended up telling them that we would arrest them if they didn't back off. They threatened to take our badges and Elliot almost punched Fin's father out." Olivia smiled.

Fin was suppressing his snickers when Don glared at him. "I woulda paid to see that." Fin said and shrugged. "They couldn't of taken your badges. They THINK they have a political standing but they don't."

Don let out a long sigh. "Okay so what we have is Fin's adopted brother is working for his parents and trying to blow you up. I'm going to call Novak, see if we can search Anwar's place. Until then I want all of you to stay in the precinct. Don't go anywhere just incase this guy has another trick up his sleeve." Don picked up the phone and everyone left his office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Okay! Camping was fun but I'm so freaking happy to be home. I had like 3 pages of stories to catch up on! Stupid wilderness. Anyways, it's late so ignore any mistakes and a few people are totally OOC but...well...you know. Thanks a lot! Oh yeah...and Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the meeting in Cragen's office, everyone dispersed throughout the squad room. Olivia was in one of the break rooms, Kelly was wandering around the halls, Fin was in the file room and Elliot was up in the crib. Nobody wanted to talk about what happened and each was dealing with their own demons.

Elliot had his head in his hands as he sat on one of the uncomfortable beds in the crib. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when Olivia walked in. She sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her chin on top of his head and he placed small kisses on her neck.

"I love you" Elliot said.

Olivia kissed Elliot's head. "I love you too"

"Not as much as I love you" Elliot let out a long sigh and buried his head in the crook of Olivia's neck. She rubbed his shoulders slowly and felt him noticeably relax.

"James" Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked confused.

"Our son, I like James for a middle name. Ryan James Stabler. It goes nice."

Olivia nodded. "I love it honey, I really love it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly was intently staring at the vending machine when John walked beside her.

"You know it takes money to work this thing. I think the government is using…"

Kelly cut John off. "Watch it John. Where's Fin?"

"Last time I check he stormed off to the filing room. He seemed a little pissed. I think the government…"

Kelly put her hand over John's mouth. "Not now. Write it down and send it to me or something."

Kelly turned and walked towards where Fin was and left John looking at the vending machine.

"I know you're watching me." He whispered to it and went to sit down at his desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin was absent-mindedly looking through files and odd documents when Kelly walked into the room.

"Fin?" She slowly approached him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Yeah?" He said without looking at her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm cool."

Kelly shook her head and made Fin look at her. "Fin, what's wrong?"

"All this god damn shit is my fault. You're in danger Olivia and Elliot are too. Not to mention the babies."

Kelly intertwined her fingers with Fin's and placed a hand on his chest. "Don't even go there. This is nobody's fault but the people behind it."

"The people behind it are my parents. It's not…"

Kelly gave Fin a soft kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"...fair" He finished.

She just smiled and he brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"I hope our baby doesn't look like you." Fin said.

"Why?"

"If she looks as good as you than I'm going to have a lot of guys to chase away. I'll bust a cap in their asses"

Kelly laughed and slapped Fin's shoulder.

"Fin! I can't believe you" She said and laid her head on Fin's shoulder.

"I'm being serious. God damn people better watch it"

"Yeah yeah…you just wait."

Fin was about to make a smart comment when Elliot came rushing in holding Olivia's hand.

"Novak got the warrant. Let's go"

Fin and Kelly followed Elliot and Olivia to Anwar's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: Okay! Uh-oh...the drama! Hehe. Anways, I hope you like it and if you have any ideas please review! Thanks and Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Fin, Elliot, Kelly and Olivia were about to leave to go search Anwar's place, Cragen came out of his office and stopped them.

"Fin, you can't go," He said.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"He's family and it would jeopardize the trial."

"He is in no way my family" Fin said angrily.

"Yeah well, either way, you can't go. Sorry but you and Kelly are staying. Munch" Don pointed to John "You go."

John nodded and followed Olivia and Elliot out.

Fin crossed his arms over his chest and dropped down into his seat. Kelly just laughed at him.

"I love it when you get mad. You're so cute." She said.

He tried to not smile but he couldn't help it.

"I hope they find him and everything goes alright." Kelly said and took a deep breath.

"Me too Kel. Me too" Fin agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot, Olivia and John were all searching Anwar's apartment. John was in the bedroom, Olivia was in the kitchen, and Elliot was in the living room.

Olivia opened the fridge and grimaced. Everything was moldy; it looked kind of like her fridge. She heard Elliot yell something from the living room. Her and John walked to where he was standing.

He was holding pictures of himself with Olivia and Fin with Kelly and everyone together.

"He's been stalking us."

"What is this guys…" John couldn't finish his sentence.

Anwar came rushing in while making out with a girl. She had her top off and Anwar's pants were down. John shook his head.

"Bedroom…now…I'm going…to…screw you…so damn…hard" Anwar said between kisses. He still didn't notice the detectives standing in his living room.

Elliot got his handcuffs out and walked up to Anwar the girl.

"Okay sorry to break this little love fest up but you are under arrest." Elliot slapped the cuffs on his wrist.

"Dude! You guys are supposed to be dead! I bombed you! What the fuck? Oh my parents are going to be pissed."

Olivia walked up to the girl. "We are going to need you to come down to the station."

"Why?" The girl pulled her shirt on and glared at Olivia.

"For questioning. We just want to get some things straightened out."

Elliot was reading Anwar his rights when he burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Elliot asked him.

"All you fuckers are going to die" Anwar said and looked towards the door.

Everyone followed his gaze. Standing in the doorway was a man the same height as Anwar. He was holding a gun and had it pointed directly at Olivia.

"Let him go or I'll shoot the bitch," The man said.

Elliot reluctantly undid Anwar's cuffs and let him go. He walked over the man and grabbed a gun from him. He shoved the door shut and smiled at everyone.

"This is my friend, Dominic. Dominic, these are your soon to be murder victims"

Dominic smiled and cocked his gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cragen came out of his office and looked at Fin and Kelly playing cards.

"That better not be strip poker," He warned.

Kelly rolled her eyes and Fin made a disgusted face.

"It's been three hours and I can't get in touch with Elliot, Liv, or John. What the hells going on?"

"They haven't called us," Fin said.

"I'm going over there. I can't take any chances. You stay here." Don turned around and briskly walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you want us dead?" Elliot asked. He was beyond scared and just wanted to hold Olivia.

"Shut up." Dominic said.

Anwar walked behind Olivia and put the gun to her head. Dominic turned his gun and pointed it at Elliot.

John held his breath. He didn't like the odds.

"Pregnant Olivia, Mad Elliot, Scrawny John, 2 Mad Guys With Guns…this sucks. I'm too old for this." He thought to him self. Then it hit him. He had an idea.

He raised his hand to his chest and winced. Dominic looked over at him.

"What's wrong with you, old man?" He asked.

"John. You okay? John!" Olivia asked concerned.

"Hey John…talk to us." Elliot said.

John coughed and slowly dropped to the floor.

"Oh m-my god" Olivia said.

Anwar kicked John in the ribs and John reached a shaky hand out to try and block him.

"Dude. I think he's dieing. We scared him to death" Dominic said and Anwar laughed.

Anwar kicked John several more times and John spit up some blood. Then he stopped moving.

"STOP!" Olivia yelled.

Anwar turned to her and smiled. He brought his gun up and shot. Everyone went silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but I'm just getting over strep throat! God I hate it. I was itching to get on the computer but the pills I'm on knocked me right out. School is about to start soon but no worries I will still update. I need a couple ideas sooooooo please review with all you got. Thanks a lot! Enjoy. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few seconds went by extremely slow. It felt like hours to Elliot. Cragen opened the door and came up behind Dominic. He disarmed him and cuffed him. Olivia grabbed her upper arm in pain. Anwar grabbed his chest and blood started seeping from a bullet wound. He fell to the ground and behind him sat Munch with his gun in hand. Don called for back up and an ambulance. Olivia fell into Elliot's arms and held on to him with a death grip. Elliot inspected her wound and saw that it only grazed her.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Don.

John slowly opened his eyes. "The government" Was his simple answer before he passed out.

Don got on his knees beside him and the paramedics came rushing in. The put him on a stretcher and wheeled him out. One guy came up to Olivia.

"I'm going to need to take you down to the ambulance and get this fixed up. It doesn't look that bad so you won't need to go to the hospital." She nodded and her and Elliot went down.

Don pulled out his phone and called Fin.

"Tutuola" He answered.

"Fin, Anwar is in dead. I don't know the details about what happened yet. John's gone to the hospital; the paramedics said something about broken ribs. He'll make it though don't worry. A bullet grazed Olivia and we have Anwar's partner in crime in custody. I also think we have enough to arrest your parents. They wrote it looks like a letter to him saying what he should do. You guys can go to the hospital if you want…to see John. We'll meet you there."

"Yeah. Okay." Fin said and hung up.

Kelly looked at him and frowned. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way, lets go" Fin said and grabbed her hand.

At the hospital…

"John you big asshole! You ever do that again and I'll kill you myself!" Olivia yelled.

"I thought it was a good idea. It worked didn't it?" John said and smiled.

"I guess" Olivia calmed down.

Everyone's heads turned when Kelly and Fin walked in.

"What happened old man?" Fin asked with a smile.

Olivia stood up and looked at Fin.

"He faked a heart attack, got the shit kicked out of him, broke a couple ribs and then shot Anwar. Of course after all that he just passed right out!"

"Good job" Fin said.

"See? I'm finally appreciated." John said and everyone laughed.

Back at the precinct…

Everyone was sitting around on the couches upstairs. The T.V was on but nobody was watching it. John was still in the hospital for observation and was being released the next day.

"Okay so what's going on here?" asked Elliot.

"Anwar is dead and his partner is in jail we also have your parents in custody right now."

Don pointed at Fin and continued.

"We still need to interrogate them. I don't think that your lives are in danger anymore but just incase we are going to have you both stay in the hotel for a few more nights. I don't think Fin should do the interrogation it might hurt the trial. It would be or best bet to have Olivia and Elliot do it. Oh yeah…all of you are going to have a personal session with Huang."

Everyone groaned and, as if on queue, George walked upstairs with Casey in tow.

"Lets get on with this interrogation." Casey said.

"Any particular reason you and the Doc came in together?" Elliot asked.

"We were having lunch" George said and walked back downstairs. Casey shrugged and followed. Everyone threw questioning glances around the room. Fin and Elliot shuddered and Kelly and Olivia gossiped.

The interrogation…

"Okay so why did you try and kill your son?" Olivia asked.

Elliot was standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He had an evil scowl on his face.

"Who says we did that? You're pregnant? Hmm…interesting" Fin's mother replied.

Fin's father was in a holding cell for trying to beat the crap out of Fin on the way in.

"I ask the questions here. We have these letters that you wrote to Anwar saying "Get the job done fast, I want that ungrateful punk out of our lives. His little friends too." You know…I didn't think you were that stupid. It's all right here. You are going away for a long time."

"I didn't think Anwar was that stupid. I assumed he would destroy the letters like I told him too."

"You shouldn't assume. So did you pay him to do this? Or was he willing?"

"Actually I'm done talking. I just realized something"

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"I want my lawyer."

Olivia huffed and walked outside with Elliot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: Okay only a few more chapters left! I need a couple more ideas on how to end this story so if you have any please review with them! Thanks so much! Enjoy... :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was sitting in the squad room when Casey walked in looking exhausted.

"So?" Asked Elliot.

Casey let out a long shaky breath and smiled. "Guilty on all charges"

The trial on Fin's parents was today and had been a very stressful event for everybody.

"I say we celebrate. Who wants to go out for drinks?" John asked.

"I'm out. I gotta get home to Kelly." Fin said.

Kelly and Olivia were both getting quite close to their due dates and both Fin and Elliot dreaded leaving them alone.

"Yeah…Liv wants me to stop on my way home and get her a pickle and mustard sub. Anyone know where to get a pickle and mustard sub?" Asked Elliot.

"That deli down the street makes sandwiches like that. Kelly wanted one last night. I almost blew chunks." Fin said to Elliot on their way out.

That left John and Casey. "Case? You want to grab a drink with my skinny butt?"

"Yeah lets go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot and Olivia were sitting together on the couch watching T.V. when the phone rang. Olivia picked it up.

"Hello?"

"You guys know where Fin is?" Kelly asked.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Hey El, where'd you last see Fin?"

"He went with me to the diner to pick up your sandwich and we split up there. Haven't seen him since. Why?"

"Kelly says he hasn't came home yet." Olivia turned her attention back to the phone. "Elliot and him split ways a little while back."

"Oh okay…he probably just got caught up. I'm going to have to beat him when he gets home."

Olivia laughed. "I'd pay to see that. Tape it and send it to me"

"Will do. See ya later"

"Bye"

Olivia hung the phone up and winced. "What's wrong? The baby? Wait I'll call the doctor." Elliot went to get up and Olivia grabbed his hand.

"No, no, you son is beating the crap out of me though. God…he has a good kick."

Elliot laughed and gave Olivia a quick kiss on the forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly was sitting at the kitchen table when Fin finally came walking in the apartment with a smile on his face.

"Where have you been? God you had me scared. I thought you were dead and I was all like 'oh no the father of my baby is dead' and here you come waltzing in with that little smile on your face." Kelly said and huffed. She noticed the bag in his hand and shot him a suspicious look.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"Just a little something for my wife and daughter." Fin said and placed two boxes from the local, and expensive, jewelers in front of her.

Kelly gasped and opened the first box. It was a set of gold earrings with little diamonds in the middle.

Fin walked behind Kelly and put his hands on her shoulders. "The other ones for you"

She closed the one box and opened the other. It was a gold chain with a little heart. The heart had 2 stones on it.

"That's your birthstone and mine. I figured once the baby was born we could put her birthstone with it."

Kelly smiled and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Fin's neck. "It must of cost you so much"

"Not really. My friend gave me a good price. I wanted to get it anyway." Fin explained.

"You know, we don't even have any names picked out yet." Kelly said.

"What do you want to name her?" Fin asked.

"I like Hailey or Morgan…but I have no clue about middle names."

"It's up to you, Kel"

"Hailey. Do you like Hailey?"

"Love it"

"What about middle name? She has to have a middle name."

"Jane…Rose…Ann…Marie…" Fin was spouting off names.

"Aww Jane's cute."

"So that's it. Hailey Jane Tutuola."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Okay some drama might be happening in these next chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers...I appreaciate it. Today has officially sucked! I just got my nose cartelized and damn it hurt! It still hurts and my eyes are watering! Grrr...damn my doctor! Anyways, Thanks and Enjoy! **

**P.S: I'm going camping(again!)tomorrow so I won't be able to update for 4 days. Sorry.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly and Olivia were both sitting on Olivia's couch watching T.V. They were bored out of their minds and decided to spend the day together.

They were watching Maury.

"Okay this girl has tested 7 guys and she still doesn't know who the father of her baby is. That's just wrong." Olivia said and grabbed a chip.

"Apparently she is 110 percent sure that it belongs to this guy. Didn't she say that about every other guy?" Kelly asked.

"Yup…and it's not his."

"Wow. Watch the father end up being her uncle or something. Incest…Gross."

Olivia winced and looked down.

"Oh shit" She said and wobbled to her feet.

"What?" asked Kelly?

"My water just broke" Olivia said.

"Oh god…okay…I'll get the ummmm phone. Right, phone. Where is the phone?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly! Don't panic! Just stop it! No panicking!"

"Why can't I panic? Huh? Let me panic if I want to panic! Ouch!" Kelly looked down.

"That's why you shouldn't panic! Your water broke you idiot! So now, instead of one of us in labor we both are!" Olivia growled.

"Where is that stupid phone?" Asked Kelly.

"Got it! Haha I found you!" Said Olivia.

She quickly dialed Elliot's number.

"Stabler"

"Elliot I'm in labor and so is Kelly."

"What?" He asked dumfounded. He could hear Kelly in the back round muttering something about not panicking.

"Wait never mind…where are you?" He answered his own question.

"Our place. Get Fin and come get us." Olivia said and then cut the connection.

She looked over at Kelly who was staring back at her with a panicked look on her face.

"I'm not panicking!" She said and both girls laughed despite their situation.

45 minutes later…

Both girls were set up in different rooms and were dying to finally give birth.

Fin and Elliot laughed at the situation. It seemed like no matter what the girls always did everything together.

Elliot was sitting by Olivia and gabbed her hand every time a contraction came around. She was having more and more with each passing minute.

"Elliot? How are you so damn calm?" Olivia asked.

"I've done this 4 times before. I know what to expect."

"Damn you" Olivia said and gripped his hand again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly had her head in her hands and was cursing very silently.

Fin just smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I should have been a lesbian." Kelly said.

"Huh?" Asked Fin.

"Well I wouldn't be here right now if I was a lesbian would I? I bet Liv would convert over with me if I asked her. Then you and Elliot could be together and we would all live happy painless lives."

Fin's eyes went wide. "No way…what are you smoking?"

Kelly smiled and took Fin's hand. "Just kidding"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor was examining Olivia and he frowned. Elliot noticed and questioned him on it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing much but we are going to have to quicken this labor. I'm going to give you a drug that will speed everything up."

"What's going on?" Asked Olivia.

"Don't panic but the baby might be going into stress. Okay…lets get this done."

Olivia prayed that her baby would be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: The end is slowly approaching. If you have any ideas please review with them. I need all I can get. Grrrr I got sick again! Dang it all anyways. But I did have fun camping...It's a little depressing school started again but hey what can you do, right?** **Anyways, Thanks and Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kelly I need one more push from you and before you know it you'll be holding your baby"

Kelly gave one more big push and let a few tears fall down her face. She smiled when the pain subsided and she heard her baby cry. Fin brushed the hair away form her face and gave her forehead a kiss.

The doctor handed Kelly her baby and a nurse walked up to her and Fin.

"Do we have a name picked out yet?" She asked.

"Hailey Jane Tutuola" Fin said and smiled.

The nurse nodded and walked away leaving the Fin and Kelly together with Hailey. They were both overwhelmed by happiness and oblivious to the pain that Olivia was going through a few rooms away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olivia I need you to keep pushing" The doctor said.

"I cant'. I can't do it." Olivia said and started crying.

"Yes you can baby. C'mon one push" Elliot said.

Olivia took a deep breath in and gave one more giant push. The pain left but she didn't hear any crying.

"What's going on?" She asked in a panic.

Elliot looked around and couldn't see what was happening.

Few seconds went by but it felt like hours to Elliot and Olivia. Both parents let out a long breath when they finally heard their son cry.

The doctor walked up to them holding Ryan and handed him to Elliot.

"We need to talk" the doctor said and sadly smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin was looking in at the nursery when John walked up behind him.

"Hey Daddy" He said.

Fin smiled and turned to look at him.

"Hey Uncle John" Fin said and smirked.

"She's a cutie. I can't wait till I get to tell her all about the blood sucking government. It's going to be fun for everyone" John said.

"Don't go putting crazy thoughts in to my girls head."

"Me? I'd never do that. I'm just going to make sure she's well informed."

"Well informed my ass"

Fin and John smiled and both walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey honey" Don said as he walked into Kelly's room.

"Hey Grandpa" she said.

"I like the ring of that."

"I thought you would. Did you go see her?"

"Yeah and I held her. She's adorable" Don leaned down and gave Kelly a quick kiss on the forehead.

"What's going on with Olivia and Elliot?"

"Something went wrong. We haven't been updated since. Everyone's on edge."

"Oh my god. Tell me when you hear something."

"I will sweetie. You need to rest…I sent Fin to grab something to eat with John but he'll be back up in a couple minutes."

"Okay…I love you Daddy" Kelly said and smiled.

"I love you too sweetie" Don said and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don, Casey and John were in the waiting room when Elliot walked out looking grim.

"What happened?" Asked Casey.

"Is Ryan okay? Is Olivia okay?" Don asked.

Elliot looked up into everyone's eyes. He let out a deep breath and started talking. "I have some news…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating so quickly but so much has been going on. School started and I have Jiu-jitsu and Boxing every night so it's been busy. Guess what! Christmas is coming soooon! Only a couple of months left..yay! I'm all excited. I'm going to buy my boyfriend the new DDR game. Ahhh I love that game. Anyways, I don't know why I told you that but it's late and I'm tired and it seemed important. I know this chapter is short! I need ideas so please give them if you have them. Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

"The baby was born with its umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. He lost some oxygen but he's fine. The doctors said to watch out for behavioral problems in the future because of the loss of oxygen. Other than that…nothings wrong." Elliot said and smiled.

Everyone let out a breath of relief. "Can we see him?" Asked Don.

"Yeah he's in the nursery. Beside Hailey." Elliot said and everyone left to go see the baby.

2 years later…

Olivia walked into the precinct with Kelly. They were out for lunch and Don insisted they leave the children with him. Kelly poked her head into Don's office and saw nobody there. She smiled at Olivia and they both walked upstairs to the playroom that Don had renovated last month.

What Olivia and Kelly saw made their hearts swell. Don was on the couch with Ryan, dressed in little blue jeans with a shirt that had a baseball on it, and Hailey, who was dressed in little blue jeans with flowers on them and a purple top with hearts on it. They were both on his lap and they were engrossed in an episode of Spongebob Squarepants.

Ryan looked exactly like his mother in everyway possible; his personality was all his fathers though. Hailey was a mix of her father and her mother. She acted exactly like Fin.

Don looked over and picked up both Ryan and Hailey. He handed Hailey to Kelly and Ryan to Olivia. They smiled at each other and left

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch watching late night T.V. Olivia was leaning back on Elliot and he had his arms around her.

"Wanna go to bed?" Asked Olivia.

"Sure" Elliot said and yawned.

They both got up and changed. They laid down and Elliot pulled Olivia close.

"Thank-you" Elliot said.

"For?" Asked Olivia, confused.

"Just being you." Said Elliot and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Fin woke up to a pair of little hands opening his eyes.

"Hailey, baby girl, how'd you get out of bed, sweetie?" Fin asked and sat up.

Hailey smiled and crawled up onto Fin's lap.

"Shhh" She said and giggled.

"Baby lets get you back to bed. C'mon" Fin said but Hailey shook her head and latched on to him.

Kelly had been awake the whole time and was watching Fin and Hailey. She spoke up.

"Want to sleep with us, honey?" she asked.

Hailey nodded and crawled beside her mother. Fin just smiled and gave Hailey a kiss on the forehead and Kelly a quick kiss on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Aww and so it ends. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update but so much has being going on. I hate stress...and writers block..and school..and so much more but we would be here all night if I continued. Anyways, thanks to everyone!!!**

* * *

10 years later…

Fin slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment and sighed while he fished for his keys. He placed his key in the lock and opened the door. It had been a tough day at work and all he wanted to do was grab a beer and relax. He threw his coat on the table and went looking for Kelly.

She was laying in bed engrossed in an episode of Extreme Makeover. He tossed himself onto the bed and laid beside her.

"Hey, tough day?" Kelly asked turning her attention towards Fin.

"Yeah where's Hailey?"

"In her room with Ryan, Elliot and Olivia went on a romantic date"

"Oh yeah? Where to?"

"Christmas shopping at the mall"

Fin laughed and gave Kelly a soft kiss.

* * *

Over the years the Stabler and Tutuola family got very close. Ryan and Hailey were best friends and spent every moment with each other. Fin, Elliot, Olivia, and Kelly were the same. 

"They said they would be back around now. They are going to pick up some food on their way back and we're going to eat here." Kelly said.

"Sounds good." Fin said and changed the T.V football.

He quickly changed it back to its previous channel after earning a slap for his wife.

Elliot and Olivia climbed into their car and each let out a grueling sigh.

"How much did we spend?" Asked Elliot.

"489 Dollars"

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow. Lets get our food and head over to Kelly's. I want to eat…I'm so hungry."

"Your always hungry." Elliot laughed and grabbed Olivia's hand as he started the car.

* * *

Fin fell asleep and Kelly decided to let him stay sleeping until Elliot and Olivia came. She was sitting on the computer when she heard the doorbell ring and went to get it.

After letting Elliot and Olivia in they set up plates and dished the food out.

"Where's Fin?" Elliot asked.

"Sleeping, I was just going to go wake him up but if you want to you can" Kelly said and smiled when Elliot took off running in the direction of their bedroom.

"Lets go get the kids" Olivia said and her and Kelly went down the hallway to retrieve Ryan and Hailey.

Elliot walked into Fin's room to find Fin sprawled out on the bed snoring. He chuckled to himself and snuck up beside Fin and crawled in with him. Elliot was, at this point, trying so desperately hard to contain his laughter. He grabbed Fin's hand and put it around himself. Fin tightened his grip and unconsciously brought Elliot closer. Fin slowly opened his eyes and screamed at the sight of Elliot's eyes staring back.

* * *

Olivia and Kelly were slowly but surely getting the kids to abandon their game of UNO when they heard Fin shriek from his and Kelly's room. They took of running and burst out laughing when they saw what was going on.

Fin was in the corner of the room while Elliot slowly advanced on him.

"C'mon man" He prodded "Lay back down with me…your so cute when you cuddle."

"Back the hell off Elliot. That was wrong! God help me. I'm gonna kick yo burly butt if you don't get up off me."

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you…that bad," Elliot said.

"I'm going to get you good one of these days. You just wait." Fin said and pointed his finger at Elliot.

Everyone laughed and went to the table to eat.

* * *

"Daddy!" Hailey said, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Yeah honey?" Fin replied.

"Ryan and I have an announcement to make. We have both decided that we are gonna get married." Hailey nodded and so did Ryan.

Elliot's and Fin's mouth's dropped.

"Your 12!" Said Elliot.

Ryan nodded. "Yuppers"

Olivia and Kelly thought this was incredibly cute.

"Were happy for you baby" Olivia said and ruffled her son's hair.

"Now you two love birds go finish your game of UNO" Kelly said and both kids took off.

"So Fin…I guess you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Elliot said.

"One of these days Elliot, one of these days." Fin said and put his head in his hands.


End file.
